The subject invention is directed to embroidery needs and, more particular to a needle inserted for use in replacing a needle used in an embroidery machine.
Embroidery machines used for forming an embroidery pattern on fabric typically use a plurality of removable needles each extending in a vertical direction and maintained in position by a retaining member or clamp that operates to secure the shank portion of the needle. The needles used with embroidery machines include a shaft having an upper portion shank for attaching to the retaining member, such as by use of a retaining screw that contacts the shank to lock the needle in position, a lower section having an eye and a longitudinally extending groove that when the needle is positioned on the embroidery machine the longitudinally extending groove faces directly outwardly and a scarf that when the needle is positioned on the embroidery machine faces directly towards the machine. Thread for use in creating embroidery is supplied to each needle from a number of respective thread spools. The thread is directed from a spool and placed along the longitudinally extending groove and through the front of the eye of the needle. In operation, the needle in a reciprocating movement is directed through an opening in a pressure foot and punches through the fabric such that a loop is formed when the needle pulls the thread through the fabric, which is caught by a rotating bobbin hook.
Unfortunately, during the embroidery process needles can bend or break. Further, the eye of the embroidery needle can wear resulting in thread breakage. Accordingly, it is often necessary or desirable to replace an embroidery needle. Replacement of a needle is generally performed by loosening the retaining member or clamp, such as loosening the screw, such that the embroidery needle can be pulled downwardly until it disengages from the embroidery machine. A replacement needle can then be installed by an operator using his hands to insert the shank portion of the embroidery needle by sliding the needle upwardly into engagement with the retaining member or clamp. While the operator using his hand holds the needle in position, the needle is locked into position, such as by tightening the retaining screw. Tread is then pulled from the spool and placed along the longitudinally extending groove of the needle and the free end of the tread is inserted through the front of the eye of the needle.
One difficulty in replacing an embroidery needle is that it is often difficult to align the needle such that is in a true vertical position and orientation with respect to the embroidery machine and to maintain the needle in position while tightening the retaining member or clamp. Needles that are not properly aligned or orientated will more likely bend or break during operation or cause loop failure and thread breaks.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a needle inserter that can be used to place an embroidery needle in proper orientation and alignment while being inserting and attached to the retaining member or clamp. It would also be desirable for such a needle inserter to be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and is relatively simple in design.